The present invention relates to a mounting structure which may suitably apply to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus which is arranged to both enhance heat relase efficiency and reduce its size.
The information processing apparatus such as a personal computer has been designed to increase the processing speed and reduce the bulk. In order to meet these requirements and facilitate the upgrade of a CPU built therein, the recent information processing apparatus has a tendency of providing a modular CPU. The LSI element containing a CPU is directed to larger power consumption and a larger heat relase relevant thereto because of the increase of the processing speed. Also in case the semiconductor element with a large heat developed is modularized, the semiconductor is also required to dissipate heat. The heat-dissipating structure provided with the modular CPU has been heretofore known in JP-A-5-110277 (corresponding to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,482), for example. This prior art describes the mounting structure wherein a radiating fin for diffusing heat is integrally molded with the CPU module.
However, the prior art is arranged to mount components and a radiating fin on both sides of a circuit module. It means that the prior art does not take into sufficient consideration the possible use of itself in a small-sized thin information processing apparatus.
Further, it also does not make a sufficient allowance for efficient heat dissipation to be considered in the case of mounting itself to a personal computer.